mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Field Trip Part 1
The Big Field Trip Part 1 is part one of a special two-part episode of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Synopsis Adam goes on CDMS's annual big field trip, when joining the school band. Plot It's time for the big field trip! The music group is heading on a field trip to somewhere not revealed to Adam. The band never plays in school because they can't play within 100 miles of the city, so they need to go far away. Adam remembers in his human school, he played the Piccolo (which Jake keeps calling a bassoon). Adam decides to join Jake, Ingrid, Lupe, Windsor, Slips, and Henry along on the field trip. The 7 get on a 1960's bus and drive along the road with chaperones Pixiefrog, Mrs. Warthog, Mr. Rhino, Mr. Mandrill, Mrs. Chameleon, and Coach Gills. Along the way, all the animals stick their heads out the window for fun. Pixiefrog and Mr. Mandrill try to look at the map, but the wind blows it away. Pixiefrog gives random directions, and they end up driving through the forest, around curves, and all around. They stop for directions, which is no help because Pixiefrog and Mr. Mandrill just buy food and toys. Back on the road, Adam gets really bored, and begins to play his Piccollo. However, this puts all the animals to sleep,(including Mrs. Warthog, whos driving). The bus is now headed for a cliff, with no one driving. Adam tries to awake Mrs. Warthog, who hugs Adam in her sleep and calls him "sweetcheeks". Mrs. Warthog wakes up, and when she and Adam see the bus headed for a cliff, they both scream loudly, waking everyone else up on the bus. The bus shoots off the cliff, and everyone screams as the bus goes off the cliff. However, the bus doesn't fall, but jet powers (explained by Pixiefrog) enable the bus to fly. The jet engines use up all the gas, causing the bus to fall and crash in the middle of a lake in the middle of a large forest. Everyone manages to get on to land, except Mrs. Warthog, who's stuck to her seat. When bunnies and butterflies appear, they realize the cute animals are not with them, making them "wild", and all the animals freak out and go crazy and run off. Adam can't believe that the animals are doing this, and has his Piccollo taken by a chipmunk, who runs up a tree. Adam climbs the tree with Jake and they try to get his Piccollo back and Adam falls off to his death. Jake who saw Adam getting killed at this height, he immediately wrap his tail on the branch of the tree, and jumps down to save him from the fall. Then he goes up to gets his Piccollo back from the chipmunk, and hugs Adam, when a large army of chipmunks appear. To Be Continued. Quotes :Adam: There's nothing wrong with being in band. :Jake: Who said there was? Hey, you should come with us on the big field trip, if you still have your bassoon. :Adam: Piccolo. :Jake: Yeah, if you say so. ---- :Mrs. Warthog: You're paying me double for this. :walks away :Pixiefrog: And I still save money. :Mrs. Warthog: offscreen Make that triple! :Pixiefrog: Ah, shoot! ---- :Miss Chameleon: When should we start the hot towel service? Before or after the complimentary meal? :Mr. Hornbill: I call dibs on the first class cabin. :Coach Gills: We're chaperons you dolt, not stewardesses. :Miss Chameleon: Actually, the proper term is "airline hostesses". ---- :Pixiefrog: As a card carrying member of the animal kingdom, my innate instinctual sense of direction is impeccable. We will not get lost this year. :Mr. Mandrill: So uh, anyone see you buy the map? :Pixiefrog: I purchased it online under a pseudonym. :Mr. Mandrill: Oh, are you "Polliwogadoodle24"? :Pixiefrog: Ahem ... No. ---- :Slips: Hey, Windsor. Do you mind if I take the window seat, so I don't have to lean over you to hurl? Bus travel makes me regurgitate more than usual. ---- :Mrs. Warthog: Thank you for choosing Charles Darwin Discount Buslines for your big field trip transportation needs. We'll be cruising today at ground level Warthog hits a speed bump and the bus takes an airborne bounce ... mostly and we may be encountering some turbulence. Provided I don't drive us off a cliff, our estimated time of arrival is whenever we get there. Thank you. ---- :Jake: Now I remember why we aren't supposed to play on the bus, Adam. Music puts us to sleep. :and everyone other animal falls asleep :Adam: I guess music really does soothe the savage beast. notices the bus driver is also asleep Zuh? ---- :Adam: This is just great. I'm stuck on a field trip to I don't know where, with a bunch of sleeping zoo animals and a bus driver, who's feet can't even reach the gas pedal. :Warthog inexplicably wakes up :Mrs. Warthog: Oh and uh, also we're about to drive off a cliff. :Warthog falls back to sleep :Adam: 'Mrs. Warthog, wake up! Wake up! :Warthog inexplicably snatched Adam and hugged him :'''Mrs. Warthog: Quit your yelling and cuddle me sweet cheeks. :[Adam got squeezed even deeper in Mrs. Warthog's body] :Adam: AAAHHH! [turned his head in front with eyes turning paranoid] ''EEEWWWAAAHHHHHHHH! ---- :'Windsor:' Maybe Mrs. Warthog's right, Adam. That piccolo of yours is dangerous. :'Adam:' My piccolo is not dangerous. :'Jake:' Sure it is, and cheap too. :'Windsor:' Yeah, perhaps you should try the flugelhorn. :'Adam:' We're not lost cuz of my piccolo. :'Lupe:' I agree with Adam. Besides, nothing could be worse than the time we got lost in Pickle Junction! :flashes back to herself, Slips, Windsor, and Ingrid going to a run-down pickle store'' :Lupe: Aye! That place! :creepy old guy in a pickle costume, makes a "balloon animal" of a pickle, which is simply just inflating a green long balloon :Pickle Guy: It's a pickle. :Slips, Windsor, and Ingrid run away, screaming ---- :Pixiefrog: How's the head count going, Gills? :Coach Gills: Peachy, boss, but I don't see Mrs. Warthog, and no, it's not cuz of my comical, Marty Feldman eyes. ---- :Pixiefrog: Say, it's that intoxicating fife music again. :Coach Gills: You mean "piccolo". :Pixiefrog: No, actually, some cultures call it a "fife". Know for it's high tones and vert. :Coach Gills: Fascinating. I had no idea. ---- :Windsor: If I had known I was destined for a premature demise, I'd have eaten more butter. :Ingrid: I would have spent more time apologizing for things I didn't do. :Slips: I'd have eaten more butter. :Windsor: Hey, that was mine. :Ingrid: I'm sorry! ---- :Slips: Cool, you're like lord of the butterflies. :Windsor: Slips, I didn't know you read books. :Slips: ... What's a book? ---- :Chipmunk: gibberish :Adam: Yes, I want my piccolo back. :Chipmunk: gibberish, ending in "bassoon" :Adam: Yes, I'm positive it's not a bassoon. ---- :Adam: You can help me get my piccolo back. :Jake: Yeah, I'd love to, Adam, but I'm busy watching this TV show about a lame tweenager, who's trying to get his piccolo back from a wild chipmunk. Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Principal Pixiefrog *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Mandrill *Coach Gills *Mr. Hornbill *Miss Chameleon *Henry Armadillo *Bunnies *Chipmunks *Butterflies *Donald Deer (Cameo) *Leslie Lamb (Non-Speaking) *Wardell Wombat (Non-Speaking) *Nerdy Crocodile (Non-Speaking) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *"The Big Field Trip" has also been remastered into movie format, with both episodes being merged together to form a stand alone film, including many added in scenes, that weren't included in the episode for time purposes. However, this also means it excludes the episode's title cards and ending credits gags. *First special episode of the series. *It's learned Adam used to be in the band at his old school. *A running gag thoughout the special is for people to erronously or intentionally call Adam's piccolo a bassoon. *Principal Pixiefrog's online username "Polliwogadoodle24" is a pun on the term "polliwog", refering to a baby frog, and his catchphrase, "Poppycockadoodle". *Slips claims to regurgitate on a usual basis. Snakes have the tendency to regurgitate their food, as their species' unique way of eating it. *The mere sound of piccolo music can put every animal student to sleep in seconds. *Lupe reminisces about a horrible event that happened before they met Adam, involving the gang going to a run-down pickle-themed gift shop in the middle of the desert and being haunted by a creepy old man, who made pickle-shaped balloon animals. *As animals who've lived most of their lives in a zoo, the students and faculty at CDMS are not prepared for the wilderness or any "wild animals" out there, making them absolutely terrified of rabbits, deer, butterflies, squirrels, and many other harmless woodland critters. *Coach Gills says she has "Marty Feldman" eyes. Marty Feldman is a British comedian, who suffered from stabismus, a physical disorder, causing his eyes to be unaligned, facing in different directions. *Slips tells Lupe she's like "Lord of the Butterflies" and Windsor is amazed that Slips has knowledge on British literature. The "book" in question, is a fictional parody on the real-life novel Lord of the Flies. *Jake breaks the fourth wall, by saying he's watching a show about a tweenage boy getting his piccolo back from wild chipmunks. *This episode, along with it's second part, premiered in between the regular episodes of season three, "Cuddlemuffins" and "The Spiffanos". Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Pixiefrog Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes